The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols. Some issues have arisen in data monitoring scenarios in which content (sought to be properly organized) propagates in the network. Certain individuals may be identified as having expert information in a particular field. However, there is no intelligent coordination involved in exchanging expert knowledge in a given community.